Rose and her Beast
by HeyHeyFrey
Summary: Rose lived in the city, leading a normal life until her brother became involved with a group of men who were not who they appeared to be. After a night of chaos she wakes up in a world so close yet so far from her own, and now finds herself in the custody of a terrible prince, but finds comfort from a kind beast.
1. Cold and Rose

I had on my black sneakers, ripped jeans and green jacket with a white tank. I didn't dress for the cold weather, which was stupid of me. I should've known Oscar wouldn't answer his phone. I had depended on him for a ride back home, which was stupid of me to assume.

It was okay though. The city wasn't bad or anything; I loved the view and the nighttime atmosphere. But the cold...that wasn't enjoyable. It was August, but it felt like zero degrees outside.

I shivered as I walked down the sidewalk; the tan, marble buildings towered over my head, almost as if it was never ending. The streets were unusually silent, which made the trip back home even more eerie.

I made to the alleyway behind her house neighborhood, and walked down. I knew it was a bad idea, but it was the quickest way back to the house, and I couldn't stand the cold any longer...

My gate was coming up, leading to our backyard. The closer I got to the gate, I began to see our roses, intertwined with the metal bars. They were fine in the morning, beautiful and red, but now they were dead. It must've been the cold weather, unfortunately.

I opened the gate slowly, but didn't go through. "Rosie."

I turned around, and saw Oscar. I smiled, but it immediately faded. He was shaking, his hands, his feet...he wouldn't look me. And his eye, it kept twitching. "Are you high?" I asked, walking a step closer to him.

He immediately jumped back, laughing an awkward, forced laugh; I froze in place, staring at him in worry. "Oh, Rosie, you should go back inside."

"Oscar?" I stepped back, my back hitting the gate. "You're scaring me. What did you do?"

He laughed again, his eyeballs almost bursting right out his skull. "I'm telling ya! You should get in the house, and _stay in your room_. And whatever you do, don't touch the mirror."

"What?" I shook my head, fumbling for the gate handle. The mirror? _My _mirror? Why did he even care? "Oscar, you need to come inside with me. We need to take you to Dad, you're not well..." I shook my head. I didn't know exactly what was going in, but I knew his friends had to have something to do with it. There were five of them, always five of them. They were scary, I never liked be around them. I didn't like Oscar being around them...

He laughed, and then started to scream and ran at me, pressing me against the gates. "Get in the house, _now_!" He screamed in my face. My hands were shaking. This wasn't him at all...

"Let me go then." I insisted.

"Too late..." He sighed. I turned and saw his friends all staring at us, all surrounding us like a hungry pack of wolves. "She doesn't know anything, I promise..." Oscar began to plead with them.

"Actually, just being here, she already knows too much." His friend with the blonde hair and scar on his right eye smiled. "Either one of us can hold onto her, or you can. Your choice."

Oscar nodded, trying to hold in laughs.

"Don't worry, Oscar; the laughs will wear off soon. After a couple of days...you'll feel alive." His other friend smiled, nodding approvingly.

"Oscar, what did you take?" I gasped, my arms shaking. What the hell were they talking about? Oscar grabbed my wrist tightly, almost making it hurt.

"Shut _up_! Just _shut up_!" He growled, spitting, which made me shake more with fright. Then they started walking, further down the alley. And I was forced to follow.

We walked for I don't know how long; more and more dead roses with their vines appeared, and fog started to creep at our feet. Were we even in our neighborhood anymore?

"Oscar, where are we going?" I shook, trying my best to stay calm. He just tried to hide his chuckling. Everything about this frightened me, made me feel on edge. I needed to leave.

"Wait here." The blonde one said to Oscar, and the five of them disappeared into the fog.

Oscar was trying hard not to burst into laughter, and he just kept shaking and twitching. This was all wrong, everything about this was wrong. "Let me go, please." I began to cry, I couldn't help it.

"Shut up, Rosie! Just shut up!" He began to shake me, violently. "Don't you understand?! You're ruining everything!"

My neck began hurting and my head felt dizzy the more and more he shook me. "Stop it!" I screamed, my neck on fire. Then he threw me and I fell down. I hit my head, hard.

"Rosie! I... I didn't mean to!" I saw Oscar's face above mine. He looked scary, frightened yet delighted at the same time. It was hard to stay awake; I wasn't sure if I was dreaming or not. I knew I heard screaming and yelling and...growling. And Oscar had left me, screaming something I couldn't understand. And then I saw blue eyes, soft and pure, and then I closed my eyes.


	2. The Bastillion Manor

Eyes opening slowly, I looked around the room. I did not know this room, which frightened me at first, but there was a fire in the fireplace, and I was tucked in a warm, comfortable bed. It soothed the aching in my bones.

My head was pounding, and when I touched the back of my skull, I winced as a bruise must have formed there. I sat up slowly, trying not to sit up too fast. I looked my room again, and noticed I was in a...strange room. The furniture seemed old and regal, and the walls were made of ragged stone. I looked above me and there was a chandelier which light came from candle light.

I got out of bed slowly. I saw I was still wearing my clothes from before, but my body was clean. I guess whoever was taking care of me cleaned me up. I don't remember getting hurt at all, except falling and hitting my head.

I headed to the door, and when I opened it, my jaw dropped. I saw balconies and marble floors and two twin stairs, cascading to the first floor in elegance. Was I in some kind of...castle? I walked across the red carpet that cascaded across the marble floor. I looked over the balcony and saw an old woman sitting at a small table, holding a little teacup. She was just sitting there, sipping away, staring at the wall across from her.

I tiptoed down the stairs, trying my best not to disturb her...but I did need her help. She must have some information of how I got here and why I'm here and not home...

I approached her, and she just smiled softly at me, and then turned back to the wall. "Hello..." I murmured, trying my best not to sound frightened.

"Hello, Dear. I see you're awake. Do you feel better? You must've hit your head hard..." She smiled politely, her eyes firmly on the wall.

"Yes, thank you..." My thumbs twirled around one another, as if dancing. _Should I ask her? I should...I must. I need to know where I am... _"Do you, um, perchance know how I got here? And...where I am, exactly?"

"You're staying at the Bastallion Manor, Dear. My son, Lord Bastallion, is your host, and has taken you into his home. I'm afraid you got yourself into some serious business yesterday, Dear, and this place will be your refuge until it is safe."

_Bastallion Manor? I've never heard of such a place... And Lord Bastallion? Since when was there ever Lords in the city? _"Well, then i thank you and your son for taking me in..." I sighed. "Do you know exactly when it will be...um, safe?"

She laughed, almost sipping her tea across the floor. "Oh, Dear, that is a good question indeed. The dispute between our clan and your brother's has been happening for...oh, I don't know...centuries before you were born."

"_Centuries_?" I gasped.

"Sit down, Dear! You're making me nervous!" She laughed. I sat down in the chair next to her, waiting patiently for an explanation. "You see, my great-great-grandfather had an ancient heirloom. It was said to be the parallel plate, an antique of great and mysterious power. But then the opposing clan from the city, the clan that your brother is currently apart of, took it from my ancestor, the rightful owner! So, now they fight, and they will continue to fight, unfortunately."

"How do you know of my brother?" I asked.

She laughed. "Why, this whole manor knows of your brother, and every other member of his clan. And I obviously know my son's clan. Your brother has often come to this manor, fighting with my son and his men, but he wouldn't dare come now."

"Why not?" I asked. I would hope he would come and take me back home.

Before she could answer me, a man walked in from the front door, letting the cool, night air in as he came through. We both turned to him and stared. He was easy on the eyes; beautiful, really. He had long brown hair and a chiseled face, with a lean but not too skinny figure. His eyes, however, gave me an unsettling feeling; I felt goosebumps rise to the surface of my skin and I darted my sight from his eyes. They were yellow; a mustard, eerie yellow. No, I couldn't look into them.

"_Well_?" He growled, his tone demanding and impatient.

The old lady sighed. She signaled me to rise, which I did immediately. "Dear, this is my son, Lord Bastallion. He is your host, who has graciously opened his home for you, to keep you safe."

I just blinked, staring at my feet. I didn't know what to say. What was I supposed to say to a Lord? "Um, thank you for taking me into your home." _Was that good enough?_ I didn't dare look him in the face; no way did I want to see those eyes.

I heard him scoff and he made his way to the stairs. "Don't waste my precious time with your words. A curtsy would've suited better." He disappeared, and then I heard a door slam.

"Well, he was rather unusually kind today, I must say." The old lady eyes widened. "When he's in the room, it's usually much more horrid. He didn't even call you a name! I must say, you probably gave him a good impression."

I turned to her to see if she would start laughing but she didn't. _Was she...serious? Was he really worse than that? How could someone be so rude like that?_ She saw my face and shook her head. "I'm not toying with you, Dear; you'll see him act worse very soon. However, he's not usually around the manor too much. He has too much business to attend to, you know, as he is a Lord. Maybe you'll be lucky enough not to see him much."

I sighed, sitting down in my chair once again. I turned to her. "I'm sorry...I've been terribly rude; my name is Rose." _I should've introduced myself earlier... She did take me into her home, after all._

The old lady smiled. "Oh, we all know who you are, Dear. But it is very nice to meet you, finally, after hearing so much." _Hearing so much? How could she have possibly known who I was? How did she hear about me? _...I didn't know if I wanted to know. They were a rather odd bunch, at least from what I could tell. And I was in a strange place... I decided it would be best to settle down and then ask questions, as I was going to be staying here for quite a while, apparently. "My name is Lady Beatrice Bastillion, but you can just call me Beatrice, of course." She smiled such a sweet smile. "I think you'd better run off to bed, Dear. Lord Bastillion will become angry if he finds you lurking about the Manor at night."

I wasn't tired, as I had just woken up, but I nodded and rose from the chair. I bid Beatrice goodnight and climbed the stairs to my room. Surprisingly, there were only three rooms despite how large the manor was, and I remembered which one was my room. I opened the door, and found myself shutting it quietly and collapsing on my bed.

I burst into uncontrollable sobs.

At first, I had no idea why my body was acting the way it was, and then I began to think, began to realize that I wasn't leaving, at least not anytime soon. _For centuries they had been fighting, and now I'm stuck here! And with a horrible man running the place, no less! Will I ever see my father or brother again? _

_And...where exactly am I?_

I knew I was at the Bastillion Manor, but where was the Bastilion Manor? Beatrice talked of the city as if it was a far away land, a place that couldn't touch us. _A place that we weren't in..._

And what was that story about the...parallel plate? _She said it had powers...like magic powers? But how? There was no such thing as magic, of course. What was she even talking about?_

I couldn't sleep for hours. I tried to keep the questions down, trying not to think about them. I buried them deep within my thoughts, there but closed off, and only then did I begin to sleep.


	3. The Bewildered Guest

I awoke to whispers from the other side of my door. I groaned and rubbed my eyes; they were swollen from last night. I don't remember how long I had been crying, but from what it felt, it was probably a long time.

"Don't be frightened!"

"But I am! Of course I'm frightened!"

"She's just a girl! Nothing to be afraid of!"

"She's not _just_ a girl! You know that!"

I pulled back the covers slowly and stood on the cold, marble floor. Neither sounded like Beatrice or Lord Bastillion. I gulped. _Why were they whispering?_ One of the speakers sounded nervous and the other sounded frustrated. I reached for the knob, but once my palm clasped the knob, the whispers stopped, and I heard running.

_Running...really? They ran away? _I just shook my head and turned the knob. I decided to try and find Beatrice; my clothes were beginning to feel uncomfortable, and I couldn't only wear one set for the rest of my stay.

I stepped out onto the red carpet and found myself gliding down the staircase. Thankfully, Lord Bastillion was nowhere in sight. However, neither was Beatrice...

_It is morning, so perhaps she is eating breakfast! If only I knew where the dining room was..._

I knew it would've been bad if Lord Bastillion had caught me, but I began to wander around, looking through doors and hallways, trying to find the kitchen or dining room. The second floor of the Manor wasn't large at all, but the first floor...was quite an adventure. There were hundreds of rooms! Some that seemed to be guest rooms, others seemed to hold ancient weapons, others held storage, and a few were just simply empty, which I thought to be an unfortunate waste.

And then I came across a peculiar room...a room very different than the others. It was very plain, empty and spotless to the touch, except...in the middle of the room was a rose. It was a simple rose, just a red flower in a small, clear vase on a small, white, circular table. But...it was also breathtaking, I couldn't take my eyes off the little bud. It was the most feverish red I had ever witnessed, and it held such an elegant gleam from the two windows that poured morning sun on its petals. I almost touched it.

"Oh, Dear, you really shouldn't be here." I turned around to see Beatrice, smiling at me, resting her weight on a cane. "Why don't we have breakfast? I'm sure you're rather hungry, aren't you?"

I was about to ask her why this room was off limits, but then I realized I was starving, so I followed her out of the room in silence. We wandered around two corners, and then we came upon a large door. I opened it for us, and there we came upon a grand dining room, large like a ballroom with tall, glass windows ten times the height of me, and a long table that could serve a hundred people. It looked so empty with just us two.

There were candles lit, and a large candle chandelier above our heads. I wondered why they used candles for light? Wasn't that a little dangerous?

"Ah, why don't you sit here and I'll take my seat beside you?"

I nodded, and she motioned me to the head of the table. I gulped, wondering if perhaps this was Lord Bastillion's place at the table. _What if he came in and saw me?_

Beatrice laughed. "Don't worry, Dear. He never eats breakfast." It was as if she read my mind, or perhaps, she could read my face as my discomfort was probably apparent.

We sat down and we began having small chat, and if asked her if there was any way I could have another change of clothes, or at least pajamas so that I can take off these clothes.

She bursted into a rough chuckle, grabbing the edge of the table for support. She was having trouble breathing, and I stared at her I'm shock. "_Pajamas_?!" She gasped. "What on earth are _those_?"

"Oh, um, it's just another word for nightwear." I murmured, suddenly feeling embarrassed, although I knew I shouldn't be. _Has she really never heard of the word "pajamas"?_

"Well, why use it if it's just a replacement?" She giggled. A lot of words are replacements for other words, doesn't mean we shouldn't use them. "Carl! Carl, I believe miss Rose and I are ready for our tea."

She was ringing a small bell that she apparently had in her dress pocket, and was ringing it consistently, echoing throughout the giant dining room. A man, of about forty or so, stepped out from the door on the opposite side of which we entered from. He smiled, his mustache and circular glasses rising with his grin, and he approached us. He had on a blue shirt with black dress pants, and he had a pocket watch sitting in his pants pocket. "Ah, but of course Lady Bastillion! And what do you desire for your early meal?"

She smiled. "With my tea, well... I think I'll have the usual toast with strawberry jam. How about you, my dear?" She turned to me, nodding reassuringly.

"Um..." I pondered for a moment. "Do you have...pancakes?"

They both gave me a weird look. Then Lady Bastillion seemed to remember exactly what those were, as if she had forgotten. "Ah! Carl, the young lady wants that thick dough that you cook on the stove. Remember? Lord Bastillion had given you the recipe when he traveled to the city."

"Ah!" He nodded, eyes closed as if deep in thought. "But of course, Miss Rose. I will cook it to your delight. Tea will be out shortly." And he turned around and headed for the door, closing it gently behind him.

"You...don't have pancakes around here?" I asked, a little surprised. It was a rather common breakfast dish.

Beatrice stared into my eyes, suddenly deeply concerned. "Rose, do you not understand where you are?"

"I do not know anything, really... Just that I'm here for my safety." I replied honestly.

She sighed, staring at her lap. "Remind me after breakfast to explain. I...think it will be a complicated matter for you to understand." She looked up and smiled gently. "I know of where you come from, though. Maybe I'm not completely aware of all your terms, but I do know how different it is." Carl brought out the tea, pouring each of us a cup, then heading back to the door.

A weird feeling in my gut started to settle, and I was beginning to lose my appetite._ What kind of place is this? Am I in another country or something?_ I knew that was highly unlikely, and I decided perhaps the Manor was just really isolated from the rest of society or something like that.

Carl brought my pancakes, which was covered in strawberries and blueberries and what not, and he brought the jammed toast Beatrice requested.

"Ah, yes. Excellent as always, Carl!" She smiled, and he bowed, his face content and proud.

"Thank you, Lady Bastillion." He smiled, and asked us if we needed anything else. We didn't, so he headed back to the door.

"How about after breakfast, I'll give you a tour around the Manor? And we can talk about your situation in further detail and to a much greater extent than from last night."

I nodded, and put the first piece into my mouth, which watered almost instantly. It was...perfectly made! And when I was finished, I was the right amount of full. _How did Carl know what I wanted and how much? _I just grinned like a fool and patted my full belly.

Beatrice sipped the last of her tea. "Well!" She took the cane resting against her chair and used its support to raise herself from the chair, and she waved her hand. "We must take a look around, of course."

I nodded, and stood up, heading out the door with her. I turned around to see a head peeking out the door from where Carl had entered. The head retreated as soon as we met eyes, but I felt as if I had already met that person, that an introduction was not needed.


	4. Eyes That Were Blue

"This is our kitchen. Carl is the chef and our butler. We don't usually have many guests, so we only need Carl do to the cooking." She smiled. The kitchen was steaming and brewing with all kinds of commotion. I had wondered what Carl was cooking for, with so much food being prepared. "He is currently making our lunch."

I didn't see Carl anywhere in sight, but I decided he probably knew what he was doing and that the kitchen being abandoned for the time being was probably not a worry.

We walked past more rooms, and I saw Carl rushing towards Beatrice, looking rather worried. "My Lady! I must ask you for a private audience, if you would let me!"

Her eyebrow rose, and she sighed. "Carl, do you not see I am busy opening the Manor to my guest?"

"He's..." He sighed, his hands grasping each other, and his thumbs twirled around one another.

"He's...what, Carl?" She murmured. She turned to me, and smiled apologetically. "I'm sorry, Dear. Would you mind terribly if I had a word with Carl?"

"No, I wouldn't mind. Please." I smiled. She and Carl walked away from me, all the way down the other side of the hallway. It was huge and there were far away, but it could still hear whispering despite the distance.

It seemed urgent, whatever they were saying. And Beatrice was starting to look upset. I didn't want to intrude, however, so I tried not to tune in.

Behind me, I heard a door creak open. I turned around to find that room, the one I had been in earlier, that I wasn't supposed to be in. There, in the room, the rose was there, right where it had been. I had to step in, I had to see again.

As I stepped closer and closer, the more I wanted to hold the rose, to grasp it in my palms. There, the little rose stood in the vase, still glowing from the light of the morning sun. My hand began to reach for it. I wouldn't grab it, no of course not. I would just touch it. I wanted to feel the soft skin of the petals. It was just the most perfect, simple rose.

"Stop."

I turned around and...

"You can't be in here." He continued.

I didn't know if my eyes were playing tricks on me, or if I was really seeing what I thought I was seeing. "I'm sorry." I gulped. I didn't want to stare, but if was. I hope I didn't look frightened, even though I was.

What I saw was definitely not human. She breathed calmly through her nose, in and out, each breath slower than the next. Maybe he had some kind of condition that made him look that way? She shouldn't stare, she should be respectful. "I'm sorry, I knew I wasn't supposed to be in here..." She frowned.

"It's okay..." He sighed, and his entire huge figure seemed to get bigger as he let air into his lungs. "But you must go; Lord Bastillion would not want you to be here."

I nodded. "Of course, I'm so sorry."

"Rose!" Beatrice ran into the room. "I told you, you must not be here!" And then she turned to the beast, and stared. But she did not say anything else. She didn't seem surprised, so I had decided that she had already met him. But...she was oddly quiet, as if she was not sure what to do or say next, like she was waiting for him to give her permission.

"I'm sorry, Lady Bastillion," he bowed to her. "I didn't meant to disrupt you and Lord Bastillion's guest." Then the beast turned to me. I didn't stare at him, but his eyes. "I apologize if I had frightened you, Madam." He bowed again, and then left the room.

His eyes. They were blue.

"Rose, really, I must insist you do not wander in here again." Beatrice frowned. "That wasn't wise of you."

"Who...?" I began.

"I need to do some explaining, Rose. A lot of explaining. I'm afraid my world is very different from yours."

World?

"Come, let's sit in my study." She insisted, leading the way. I followed.

* * *

><p>She stared at me from across her desk. Her study was small, yet comforting. There were books piled up on a shelf behind her, hundreds of classics, many of which I had read.<p>

"What happened before you were taken by your brother's clan?"

I looked down at my lap, and thought for a moment. "I was leaving my friend's house. She and I usually hang out a lot at her house because of my brother...and his clan."

"So you have prior knowledge of the clan?"

I shook my head. "No, I just thought they were his friends, his gang. All I knew was that they were suspicious and rude, and I was pretty sure they were getting him to do drugs. He was always acting really weird after hanging out with them, especially that night. That night, he was really weird..."

Beatrice nodded. "Well...do you remember them taking you down an alleyway?"

I nodded.

"That is one of the many entrances from your world to mine, and vice versa; they are hidden, as many of my fellow people and yours are not supposed to know about each other. Our worlds were supposed to be kept hidden from one another. Your world, the city, is one of logic and 'reality', as you all like to call it. My world, the world you're in, is one of magic and tradition."

"Magic?"

She nodded. "Our worlds, unfortunately, are starting to collide. The clan leader, from long ago who stole my ancestor's parallel plate, was the first person to open one of the pathways in, my goodness, centuries since it was closed offs ever since the war between my clan and your brother's has started, people here have been starting to learn of the other world, to demand explanation and are protesting to reopen the closed pathways." She looked to me. "But that will be catastrophic. Your brother's clan only knows where that specific entrance is, the one where you crossed through. Lord Bastillion is the only reason why they have not found other pathways. You see, my ancestor had entrusted our family to protect the closed pathways, and to make sure no outsiders come into our world. Your brother's clan, however, continues to try to get through."

"What happens if they get through?" I asked.

"Well, they have the parallel plate...if they get through...our world would be doomed under their reign. Your brother is involved with terrible people, Rose." She took out a map, hand drawn on old, ancient paper. "This represents the transition of your world to mine. She pointed to a specific spot on the paper. "This alleyway is the entrance you came through. There are other entrances, but I cannot speak of them out loud. Don't ever assume people cannot spy on you when you are in this world, Rose."

I didn't know exactly what that meant, but I nodded. I looked to the map and marveled at the fact that I lived in front of an entirely different world my entire life and I didn't even know.

"This can all end if your brother's clan would just return the parallel plate to our family. That is the only reason why this pathway is remained open. My son's clan tries desperately to hold them off from getting into our realm and also try to invade theirs in order to retrieve the plate. Unfortunately, it always results in draw, with many injured men. Some have died to protect our world from this invasion. And you, Dear...you are here because those men were going to kill you."

"What?" I gasped. "No! Oscar...maybe he's not the best person, but he would never let that happen!"

"You said that you suspected that they were giving him drugs, correct?" I nodded, and she continued. "They hadn't given him drugs, but magic; a magic in our world so powerful and pure that it is almost deadly. Because its origin is not light or dark magic, it can go either way depending on what the effected person's heart is. I'm afraid your brother's entire clan had used it for dark purposes, and it's only safe to assume by the way your brother acted that night that he had decided to use it for the darkness in his heart. This drug turns them into savage, wolf creatures. They are terrorizing and deadly."

My thoughts went back to the beast I had just met, but, as if she could read my mind, Beatrice shook her head. "I'm afraid the man you had met earlier has suffered a fate worse than what your brother is experiencing. Unlike the clan from your world, the beast did not turn into that on purpose. Your brother, and all his clan members, had chose to do that to themselves." She sighed. "They wanted your brother to kill you, using that power from the magic. Thankfully, my son and I and our clan were there before you got hurt. I saw you hit your head, Dear. Your brother's heart is in danger."

"Why...would he want to kill me?" I gasped trying not to burst into sobs.

"It's not that he wanted to, Dear..." She grabbed my hand gently. "In your world, you may call them fairy tales, but in our world, they are prophecies. Here, every person has a prophecy, and so do you, despite being from the other world. But do not fret, Dear, you are only safe here, and if you display actions you think are right-" she smiled gently, "-then all will turn out alright in the end. You'll see."

I knew it was crazy, but I believed her for some reason. I didn't question anything she was saying, because it was all making sense. I did feel all the information take a toll on me, as if draining me body and soul.

* * *

><p>His eyes. They were blue. Just like that night, right before I had closed my own.<p> 


	5. A Hideous Beast, I Am

I wondered if she was frightened of me. I wonder if she hated me.

I prayed she didn't, that perhaps there was still a chance. I wasn't scary, was I? I spoke politely, I tried not to frighten her I tried-

"Would you relax?" Lady Bastillion sighed, reading her book. I was pacing back and forth in front of the fire in the Manor's living area, trying to calm myself down but I couldn't. I was worried.

"She's been in her room for three days, three days since she's seen me. What if she's there because she hates me? What if she-"

"I said to relax, Nolan!" She sighed, putting the book down to her lap. "First of all, she didn't seem nearly as frightened as I expected her to be, especially coming from her world where they don't see beasts like. And secondly, she's in her room because I explained to her where she was."

I stopped pacing and stared at her. "Excuse me?"

"She didn't know where she was; she knew nothing of this world, or the clan that her brother was in. She didn't know magic existed until three days ago. So you best just calm down."

I slumped into my chair, right next to the fire place.

"I said calm down, not 'fall into depression.'" She muttered.

"It's hopeless. She...she's so beautiful...and I'm...well, look at me!" I cried.

"Stop that, Nolan!" Lady Bastillion growled, slapping her book on her lap. "She will love you, it's written in the stars! You're already off to a great start. She's scared of Lord Bastillion, so you should not even worry about him. And she was wondering about you."

My face shot up to her, and I almost jumped out of my seat. "She was?"

She nodded. "Don't get your hopes up, she didn't fall in love with you at first site. But, she did seem to recognize you, so that's a good sign."

"Recognize me? That was the first time she has ever seen me."

"Women with good hearts see better than you do, my dear." Lady Bastillion smiled. "You'll see."

It still felt so hopeless. The moment I laid eyes on her...I knew she was the one. I wanted to take her into my arms and hold and tell her everything was going to be okay...but then I remembered what I looked like. What I looked like to her.

"A monster..." I muttered.

"What was that, Dear?" She eyed me. I just stared at her, and then got up, heading towards the door. "Since you're leaving, Dear, you might as well give her her new change of clothes, and anything she needs you can deliver that to her. Don't forget your place here." She warned.

I nodded, staring at the door and not her, and then left.

Each step I took up the stairs, my heart raced faster and faster. I hoped I wouldn't be a bother to her. What if she refused to see me? A terrible beast, such as me? And then I approached her door, and I froze, my tongue stuck in my throat. Would she even realize it was me? What if she was expecting Carl and I walk in, the hideous beast?

I took a deep breath; I may be many things, but I am no coward. I knocked on her door.

"Who is it?"

I cleared my throat. "It's, um, me."

There was a pause, a silence that hurt my ears and squeezed my heart. A rush of disappointment but hope filled my spirit, the anticipation almost too much to bare.

"Come in."

I exhaled with relief, and slowly turned the knob.


	6. A Servant and a Guest

"Come in." I called after grabbing my robe and wrapping it around me. I wasn't very sure, but I had a hunch that the beast was at my door. I wasn't afraid; in fact, I needed to know if we was the one who I saw that night. The one with the blue eyes.

That was the first thing I saw, his blue eyes. I didn't want to look at any other part of him, scared to offend him and also because I didn't want to.

His eyes. They were blue.

But those blue eyes seemed to dart away as soon as he saw me and he turned around. "I, um, have your new clothes, Madam."

"Are you alright?" I asked, bluntly.

"Of course." He replied simply, his back towards me.

"Why are you turned around?" I insisted. I looked in the mirror near my chair, and I didn't see anything wrong with me.

"I-It is not polite, to look at a lady who...isn't...properly..." He stammered before I realized what he meant.

At first I was embarrassed; I hadn't realized that was a sort of custom here. But then I was a little annoyed. "Well, I had to wear a robe!" I insisted. "I mean, my clothes were starting to stink, and I didn't want to stink up the entire Manor, of course. Besides, at least I'm wearing something."

"Of course, Madam." But he did not turn around. His clothes seemed rather tight on him, which was sad, as I began to assume not a lot of people turn into beasts, as I would hope if they did, they would at least make proper clothing.

I assumed he wasn't born a beast. Lady Bastillion did say he had met a terrible fate that he did not choose, unlike my brother. Maybe he was cursed, maybe he was born a beast. Either way...he didn't choose it.

"You don't have to call me that," I insisted, walking towards him and grabbing my clothes from his hold. He seemed to stop inhaling once I took the clothes from my hands, almost as if he would explode if he exhaled. "You can call me Rose. That's my name."

"Of course, Rose." He nodded, talking to the wall still and not me.

"And...?"

I was only responded with anxious silence.

"You're name would be...?"

"Oh, right! My _name_! My apologies, Mada- er, _Rose_." He replied nervously, correcting himself. "My name is Nolan. It is a pleasure to meet your acquaintance."

"Nice to meet you, Nolan." I smiled, but there was no point, as he refused to look at me. "Are you a guest at the Manor as well?" I knew it was a stupid question to ask; there was no reason for a guest to bring me clothes. But I didn't know the situation.

"N-No, I'm a servant; Lord Bastillion is my master."

"Oh." I would hate to be in his place; Lord Bastillion doesn't seem to be the most kind of a man. "I'm sorry."

"Whatever for?"

"That you have to work for such a...insensitive man." I shivered, sitting down on my bed, folding the clothes again. "I got such a weird vibe from him when I first met him. I hope I don't see him too much."

I looked to Nolan, his muscles tense and I couldn't hear him breathing anymore.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have spoken like that." I rubbed my eyes. "That was rude of me; he is your employer, after all."

He laughed quietly. "No; words well said, Miss Rose. As for our relationship, he is not my employer. I am his slave, he only pays me in food and shelter."

"Slave?" I gasped. "Last time I checked, that was illegal."

"Perhaps in your world." He sighed to the wall. "But in mine it is very much real; chains embrace my wrists although not seen to eye, and I must follow his every wish even if I want to defy it; even if I _know_ I should defy it. I must obey his every whim, and it's terrifying sometimes."

I felt goosebumps rise to the surface of my skin. "Yes, it doesn't sound very pleasant."

He kinda just stood there, staring at the wall. "Are you okay?" I asked, again.

"I cannot leave until you dismiss me."

I blinked, the clothes in my hands almost dropping to the floor. "Oh." I stated rather simply, feeling suddenly awkward and out of place. "Um, you may leave. Thank you for the clothes."

"My pleasure, Miss Rose." And without turning around to meet me in the eyes, he left, closing the door behind him.

I looked through the clothes and found a lavender-scented nightgown, and put it on, my skin thanking me. I climbed under the covers and slept properly.


End file.
